


Snow Bunny

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Bunny Play, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Denial, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Pet Play, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Blaine punishes his pet for being bratty.KINKTOBER:DAY 9PROMPT: PET PLAY
Relationships: Blaine (Hot Tub Time Machine)/Original Female Character, Blaine (hot tub time machine)/original character
Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Snow Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER: DAY 9  
> PROMPT: PET PLAY

"Yo! Blaine!" The stern, insanely tense ski patrol captain whipped around at the call of his name. The snowball hit him square in the chest. Feminine laughter erupted. He looked down at the powdery, wet mess on his chest.  
Blaine sauntered over to her. She looked up at him with wide eyes and parted lips. His entire demeanor screamed predator. And hers prey but she still felt playful. "You think that was funny?"  
"I do."  
"Well, I don't. No shenanigans on my mountain."  
She huffed and rolled her eyes, not missing the tick in his jaw. "Oh Blaine, lighten up."  
"You're this close."  
"To what, Blaine?"  
"You don't wanna know." They glared at each other before he turned to go back to the other ski patrol members. He'd barely made it halfway before a snowball smacked into the back of his head. He turned around slowly. She grinned and waved playfully. "I warned you!" Blaine ran at her. She spun around and took off over the packed show, slipping in the sun-melted spots. She stayed just ahead, squeaking with a mix of playfulness and fear. "You're gonna get it!"  
"Fat chance, Blaine!" She taunted too soon. Her foot slipped on a melted spot, but she couldn't recover and down she went. Blaine tackled her but she wriggled free, kicking snow in his face. She scrambled away but he bear crawled after her. He managed to catch her and pin her down.  
"Gotcha."  
"Dammit, Blaine!" She tried to use her arms to swept away enough snow to give her room but he dropped his body on hers. Her heart rabbited in her chest. She pushed her body up against his but he forced her down harder. "Blaine." She was shocked by how breathy her voice sounded.  
"What's that, bunny?" He ran his hand down her side then under her body. "Not so bratty now, are you?"  
"Please, Blaine." What was she asking? He cupped her pussy through the spandex leggings. She squeaked.  
"You're gonna be a good bunny, aren't you?" He massaged her labia as he ground his hardening cock against her ass. "Aren't you?" She didn't vocally answer. She turned her head and nuzzled his arm, licking the exposed skin of his wrist.

She knelt on the floor next to Blaine's bed. The white bunny ears barely touched her forehead. Blaine slipped his finger through the ring on the front of her collar and pulled her head up.  
"No treats tonight." She pouted. "And you know why." She looked away from him and he pulled her back to look at him. "Ah, ah, ah, my little snow bunny. Start getting bratty again and the punishment will last longer." He caressed his thumb along her jaw line. "Or I'll take something else away. Understand."  
She leaned forward to nuzzle along his knee and thigh. He smirked. "Good girl." She scratched the bed between his legs. "Alright. Get up here." She hopped up onto the bed. He licked his lips at the little white fluffy tail snug between her cheeks. He would make good use of that stretched hole in the morning when bunny play was over. She flopped onto her side and stretched out her arms and legs, relaxing into his quilt.  
Blaine sighed and scooted back and around until he settled into the bed. He reached up to turn the lamp off. She pushed her face into his neck. He sighed and circled her with his arm. Her tongue flicked out to lick his collarbone with very tip of her tongue. He smiled. She moved to lay on top of him, stretched out completely along his body. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist to hold her securely.  
He couldn't resist a playful squeeze of her ass cheek. She squeaked, nuzzling his chest. His fingertips danced along the curve of her ass cheek. He grabbed the white tuft and tugged it gently. She gasped, pulling out of 'bunny' momentarily. He hummed in approval and tugged the plug again. His cock jumped as the moan she let slip. She licked his chest over and over again. He squeezed her ass cheek then looped his arms over her once more.


End file.
